1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular traffic safety devices, in particular to signal lights and sign apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention is primarily intended as a traffic control sign assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traffic control devices have been used in many applications for decades. Such devices range from hand-held signs to traffic signs and lights. Applications vary and include school crossings, construction sites, airports, roadside emergencies, trucking usages, emergency equipment and so forth. These devices are used to alert the public and oncoming traffic of potential safety issues and are also used to protect those located at the locations at issue. Many devices have been prepared and used for these applications; however none of these devices, to the knowledge of the inventors, provide protection and warning to oncoming traffic at such distance and with such coverage as with the present invention hereafter disclosed.
Existing devices, such as the Illuminated Traffic Sign of U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,410 B1, which issued to White et al., disclose an illuminatable traffic sign that is secured to a post and has indicia disposed thereon and a plurality of lights positioned along an outer periphery and along the indicia. However, the White apparatus does not appear to teach the light enhancement and coverage concepts of the present invention and the lights used in the White apparatus only appear to be as effective as their individual wattages.
In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,382 which issued to Kochanowski, discloses a Reflective Sign that includes a face member that has a plurality of cube corners disposed along a back surface for light reflection. However, the '382 device relies upon reflection of oncoming light and does not provide an enhanced lighted sign assembly that can be seen at dusk or night without the use of lights in oncoming vehicles, flashlights, and the like.
Other patented sign devices including those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,009,650; 6,422,714 B1; 5,276,424; 6,409,358 B1; 6,407,675 B1; and 6,239,691 B1 provided lighted sign devices. However, none provide the enhanced visual clarity, brightness, and coverage features needed to warn oncoming traffic and the public from distances as far away as ⅛ mile and in a 170 degree line of sight from the center of the sign. It is therefore important and necessary that a traffic control sign assembly be developed that provides enhanced visual clarity, brightness, and coverage including up to distances of ⅛ mile and at nearly any angle from which the sign can be turned. The traffic control sign assembly must be highly visible, distinctly display the appropriate warning messages, capable of quickly being powered by various means, sturdy, lightweight, adaptable to different sites and under different working conditions, and be easy to use and manufacture.
Other objects of my invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.